


loop the looping around my mind

by ninejs



Series: Moments [11]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Episode: s01e01 #BootyCall, F/F, maya's gay awakening, my son's completely extra election party, quote from the biconic mona vanderwaal!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninejs/pseuds/ninejs
Summary: 'The other girl (Esme Song, apparently) pouts adorably. "To think we werethisclose to having our first kiss."'





	loop the looping around my mind

Maya really only goes to the party because Grace is going and Zig isn't. She wants to talk about her relationship dilemma and if anyone can give her straight, honest advice, it's Grace. Hollingsworth parties aren't known for being short, though, and even after she gets her advice from Grace, things are still only just starting to pick up. Someone brings out alcohol and as uncomfortable as she starts to feel, she decides to stick around for as long as Grace does (which, normally, isn't very long, so it's not like she'll be here for that much longer anyway).

But instead of simply getting a drink and heading back to Grace (and Jonah, who shows up about halfway through) to discuss music, some girl with a perfectly tied side braid stops her. (But _seriously_ , it's insanely perfectly tied. There's not a hair out of place or anything. Maya finds it weirdly impressive, and she hasn't even had anything to drink.)

Maya's never seen her before. There are quite a few people here Maya has never seen before, either new students, people who aren't in her grade, or people who just don't even go to Degrassi. Chalk it up to nothing being more exciting than a party being thrown by the one and only Miles Hollingsworth.

"Overheard your boyfriend troubles back there," she starts, her expression a mix of sympathy and something unreadable - charming, smug? Maya can't decode it.

She's at a loss as to what to say in reply. That  _was_ supposed to be a private conversation, after all. It was about her relationship, which is personal. This girl is a complete stranger. 

And, apparently she's never heard of personal space, with the way she gets closer and closer. It's alluring, but also unnerving. Maya doesn't quite know how to feel, but the other girl certainly has enraptured her full attention. 

"Personally, I think you should dump him. If he's not supporting you fully, then why waste your time with him?" There's a smirk on her face and _oh_. Suddenly it hits Maya that the girl is flirting with her. In broad daylight. Where everyone can see how totally into it she seems ( _is_ ).

Maya wants to say something like "hey, I think you have the wrong idea about me" but she can't bring herself to, nor does she necessarily want to. As confusing as it is, it's also flattering and magnetic. She doesn't even know why she's still something of interest when she's too flustered to do anything but stay completely silent and open-mouthed.

When the girl moves Maya's hair out of her face, Maya doesn't pull away from the touch. She just sort of watches, and waits, feeling tingly. "My name is Esme Song," she says, "And I think we should be friends."

All of a sudden Grace shows up, touching Maya's arm and snapping her out of the Esme-induced trance she had been lost in. 

Grace says something about how she's probably heading out now, needing to head home for the night. Maya, still a bit lost, nods, and tells her that she'll leave with her.

The other girl (Esme Song, apparently) pouts adorably. "To think we were _this_ close to having our first kiss."

Maya doesn't know what to say, completely embarrassed at having Grace hear that. Esme just winks and waves, heading back out into the party to find someone else to flirt with, or so Maya guesses. 

(The disappointment of not being able to actually kiss Esme is worse than the embarrassment of being caught entirely transfixed with her, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> maya matlin is a big lesbian and esme song is bi/pan. get it trending, ladies!
> 
> for real though, this took me so long to actually churn out? i wrote a draft of it and i hated it and then i wrote this version, which is slightly different and longer than the first. i feel as if esme's characterization is so difficult to pin down, and this is earlier, happier maya who's so gay in this that she can't even speak. (big mood.)
> 
> idk how satisfied i am with this but i promised my friends esmaya fic and a bitch will deliver!  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
